The Administrative Core will provide overall center leadership, support both Research Projects 1 and 2, the two Shared Resource Cores, namely the Cellular Microenvironment Core and the Cell and Whole Animal Genetic Engineering Core, as well as the Educational and Outreach Unit of this PS-OC. It will provide leadership, infrastructure, and support personnel to facilitate administrative management, promote integration, communication, and collaboration, and ensure fiscal and regulatory compliance. This Core will also develop capabilities and evaluate research progress. Investigators Drs. David Odde (Biomedical Engineer), David Largaespada (Cancer Geneticist), and Steven S. Rosenfeld (Oncologist) will lead the Administrative Core. As the corresponding PI, Dr. Odde will ultimately be responsible for implementing the oversight and reporting functions of this Core. The other two Co-Directors, Drs. Steven S. Rosenfeld and David Largaespada, will work with Dr. Odde to assure that the Administrative Core achieves its goals. In this context, the Specific Aims of the Administrative Core are to 1) provide administrative and scientific leadership by leveraging complementary skills (engineering, genetics, clinical investigation) and an extensive collective experience with program leadership and mentorship that will cultivate an environment conducive to productivity and innovation, 2) provide administrative management of the Center and communicate Center activities by providing logistical, financial, clerical, and regulatory support, 3) promote integration within the Center and the participating institutions, including brain and pancreatic SPOREs, and the larger PS-ON, and 4) evaluate center progress by assessing productivity, the ongoing value added by the Cores, the pilot projects and trans-network projects. The Administrative Core will coordinate bi-annual meetings of the Center Advisory Committee, annual meetings of the Industrial and Clinical Advisory Board, and monthly meetings of the Executive Subcommittee to implement this scientific oversight.